1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices utilized to support and balance a person, and more specifically to a devices for providing a person with a handhold in order to prevent a fall, or device for a person to grab if the person starts to fall.
2. Background
Presently known hand rails generally are mounted in a fixed position, which generally varies from horizontal, vertical, or, when adjacent to stairs or steps, an angle which corresponds to the angle of the stairs or steps. Because the position of the hand rail is fixed, the user must have his or her hand in one general position in order to grab the bar. However, it is not always possible for a user to easily position their hands in a position which is conducive to obtaining and maintaining a secure grasp of the rail. For example, for a variety of health-related reasons, many people have limited range of motion in their elbows, wrists, and/or shoulders, which can make the positioning of the hand in a position allowing the most secure handhold to be problematic for a hand rail having a fixed position. Because the hand rail must reliably support the user's entire weight, the inability to obtain and maintain a secure grasp on the rail may defeat the purpose for which the rail is intended.